


Two Years Too Long

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca is excited to see Aspertia, and things are picked up where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Too Long

            Two years is really quite some time.

 

            Bianca had been working, studying, hustling through the days in professor Juniper’s lab for two years since she came back from her journey through Unova. With each day that passed writing lab reports and observing pokemon behavior, the memories of the journey became compressed into one big, fuzzy dream. She still remembered the moments where she struggled most, and the moments where she soared highest. The delight from her very first battle with her Tepig still ran fresh in her brain. Her accelerated heartbeat, her body jumping and dancing with excitement as Tepig fought bravely against Hilda’s Oshawott. Even though she lost, and lost often to Hilda, Bianca still smiled at the memories. Yes, it was all a big, bright, blur now, but at the same time, it still only felt like it happened yesterday.

            She stood up from her desk in her mini “office” and glanced over to her Chandelure, who was happily providing some dim lighting for Bianca. Bianca loved the gentle lighting while reviewing her notes—sometimes the artificial lighting from the lab induced headaches over long periods of time. She giggled at her Chandelure, glad that it seemed content with just floating about. Bianca waved giddily to get its attention, and when it turned to her, she tossed a little piece of a Pokepuff to it. Chandelure managed to catch it with its mouth, and its excitement temporarily made its flames shine twice as bright with a big “woosh” sound. It spun around Bianca, who clapped for her precious companion.

            “Oh Chandelure, I know you love the nighttime, but I think I’m a little sleepy. We did a lot of work on observing Klink today,” she sighed and leaned back in her chair, “Aaaah, I’m so tired!”

            “Lure?” her Pokemon responded, floating directly above her. She sleepily smiled up at it. It appeared to be smiling back. As she was standing up, a picture in a mildly dusty frame caught her attention. She walked over to the shelf, and picked it up. Her cheeks had a minor flush of heat. Chandelure curiously peered over her shoulder, and made an excited squeal. She giggled, and focused back on the photo.

            “That’s right, it’s me and Cheren!” she reaffirmed to her Pokemon, who floated around with excitement. Bianca smiled and wiped the dust off of Cheren’s face with her finger. His expression looked a little stern, but his posture was relaxed. Bianca then looked at how she was posed in the photo and wow—what a difference. She appeared to be laughing and holding up big peace signs. Bianca sighed. Being on that Pokemon journey kept her in okay shape, but now that she was in the lab most of the time, she definitely became doughier on her already curvy frame. She fixed her glasses, wondering how Cheren had grown in two years. Maybe he was still as short as she was. Bianca giggled at the thought, and placed the photo back on the shelf. The photo was taken just when they came back home after their long journey two years ago. So much has changed since then, at least, for Bianca. As if talking to a human friend, she spoke her thoughts to Chandelure.

            “I wonder if he still thinks of me, y’know?” she asked. Chandelure gave her a sad expression, and floated to her side to comfort her.

            “Like, sometimes I think of him, and what might have happened if like, I don’t know. If he stayed here with us—with me.” Bianca took off her glasses, and folded them up. “I picked these because of how much they made me think of him. I thought, ‘if I wore these, I’d look smart like Cheren!’ It was a little silly of me, sure, but like… I dunno… If he saw me… would he notice? That he’s always somewhere in my mind?”

            “Chandelure!” her Pokemon reassured her, as if saying ‘of course he would!’ She grinned and pet the rails of her trustworthy friend floating beside her. With her binder safely held in her arms, Bianca and Chandelure left the lab and headed home.

 

            “Uwaaah!” Bianca flopped out of her bed after a loud alarm rang from her Xtransceiver. She scrambled around, looking for it in her piles of clothes scattered around the room. Right before it could stop ringing, she dove into the pillows scattered across her floor, answering it with a gasp.

            “Yes? Hello!? Assistant professor Bianca speaking! Hello?!”

            “Bianca, calm down,” a gentle voice reassured her, then laughing. Bianca relaxed. It was Professor Juniper, her closest mentor and friend. “Bianca, did you just wake up?”

            “I… might have… slept in. Or maybe I didn’t. Maybe I just got back from a run!”

            “You slept in.”

            “I did.”

            “Well, whenever you’re ready, today is the day to meet Nate and Rosa out in Aspertia. Be sure to bring the Pokedexes for them! You can pick up everything you need from my office, They’re waiting for you—oh, I almost forgot. I told them to look for a big, green hat.”

            Bianca laughed, finding it funny that she has such a reputation for her hats. After more small talk, Bianca said her goodbye and got dressed before putting on her biggest and greenest hat. Did she have her binder? Her purse? Her glasses? Her pants? Bianca double-checked in the mirror, and squealed in delight out of the idea of traveling to western Unova. She never traveled that far before! It was going to be a brand-new adventure! Bianca hustled down the stairs, smelling a fresh breakfast on the stove. Her father turned to her as he was grilling bacon.

            “B, I made you some breakfast! Or are you in a hurry?” he asked her, holding up the skillet. Bianca bounced where she stood, now caught in a difficult dilemma.

            “Daaaad, I told you, I’m trying to cut back on fats,” she weakly spoke, trying to make an excuse. Still… she really wanted a piece. Her mouth began to water at the smell. Her father laughed, setting the skillet back on the stove.

            “Aw, even after I made some hashbrowns to go with the bacon?” her dad replied. Bianca gasped and ran to one of the kitchen cabinets. She pulled out a plastic fork, and couple napkins, and some Tupperware to put the food in. She then hopped over to the stove.

            “Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!” she exclaimed, making her father grin. He happily placed it in her Tupperware bin, and patted her on the head.

            “That’s a pretty big hat. Reminds me of when you went on your big adventure two years ago!” he pointed out, then folding his arms and raising a brow. His tone remained friendly and warm. “Are you headed out to another big adventure? Not all the way out in Kanto or Johto I hope. I know you’re a young lady now but… that’s a bit too far for me to handle.”

            “No, dad,” she reassured him, already eating her to-go breakfast hashbrowns, “I’m actually going to send some kids off on their own journey! Can you believe it? I’m going to be the one to inspire _them_!”

            “Now that’s exciting!” he cheered for her, placing his hands on his hips. “Where are these future champions from? Accumula? Striaton?”

            Bianca spoke, her mouth full of potatoes, “Aspertia!”

            “Ooh, all the way out there, I see,” he scratched his chin thoughtfully, then placed his hand on her shoulder as she stuffed her breakfast into her mouth, still in a hurry. “Bianca, please be safe. And send me plenty of pictures! If you can, can you go to Virbank and check out the PokeStar Studios? Maybe you can be a movie star!”

            “Me, a movie star?” her eyes went wide, daydreaming about being famous. Bianca sighed. “I’m a little more interested in studying Pokemon, but I’ll definitely visit for you! I’ll call you when I get there, and—Ah! The time! I’m sorry Dad, I have to go!” With that, Bianca dashed out the front door, finishing her bacon and waving to her father the best she could. Ever since she began her Pokemon journey, he really grew to trust in her abilities, and since then, their bond was very strong. Bianca still remembered the first time she stood up to him in Nimbasa City. He grew since then, too. They both have. Bianca nearly slammed into Professor Juniper’s door, holding up her now-empty Tupperware.

            “I’m here!” she announced, causing the professor to laugh. Impressed by her entrance, the professor applauded her as she faced Bianca to greet her.

            “Yes, you are here,” she confirmed, making Bianca look down bashfully. “No need to worry, you’re not late. You’re right on time! I have the Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy in this case right here,” she gestured to her desk, inviting Bianca to pick it up. “And feel free to borrow my Unfezant to fly to Aspertia. From there just deposit it back into my PC, and feel free to do freeform research and visiting. I’m assuming your father wants pictures of the Studios?”

            “Yes he does! I can’t wait to go, Professor! It’s going to be a-ma-zing! I wonder if there will be totally new Pokemon there! I can feel my Pokemon shaking in their balls from anticipation! I’m even shaking too!” Bianca admitted, picking up the case and accepting the Unfezant. She let Juniper hold onto her Mienshao because of the six-Pokemon law, and walked out of the lab. Before she could close the door behind her, Professor Juniper called out to her.

            “Bianca, wait! Forgive me, I almost forgot to tell you!”

            Bianca stopped mid-step and turned to her mentor. Her eyes blinked in curiosity.

            “There’s another surprise for you in Aspertia. I won’t tell you what it is, but you’ll know it when you see it.” With a wink, she sent Bianca off for her adventure. Bianca became even more giddy, imagining what the surprise could possibly be. She called out the Unfezant, and began to fly across the nation to whatever lied in store for her in Aspertia.

 

            After a beautiful flight across Unova and its seas, she landed in a pleasant, mid-sized city. Once returning Unfezant to its Pokeball, Bianca marveled at the surrounding environment. It was a very beautiful and well-kept city! So this was Aspertia, where Nate and Rosa lived. She looked up at the sound of a Pidove flying by, cooing to nearby Pidoves. A soft breeze wafted through the fresh air, making Bianca simply inhale it in and appreciate it. Just seconds later, two small children ran by, racing towards the gym.

            “I’m gonna tell Mr. C you didn’t do you homework! Ha ha!” one of them teased.

            “No fair! Give it back!” the other one cried out, running behind them. She blinked, following where they were going. Was their gym also a school? How smart! That’ll definitely inspire students to study hard! Becoming distracted from her initial mission, she wandered over to the gym, humming tunes she heard yesterday on the radio. Her eyes scanned the gym. It was well-polished, that was for sure. Reminded her vaguely of Lenora’s gym back in Nacrene City. It still had that library feel around it, from what Bianca could tell. She read the sign, then feeling her heart take a nosedive into her stomach. Oh. That was the surprise. Her eyes looked into one of the windows, where kids in desks were wilding around, sticking pencils in their noses and throwing paper planes. Then he walked in the classroom, and all the children behaved. Bianca’s eyes widened in absolute disbelief.

            “Cheren,” she whispered through her lips, unable to look away. He looked so much more mature than he used to. His features sharpened, but the constant, stern expression appeared much more docile. He glowed with happiness as he was teaching the children. Bianca’s smile grew as she saw how much they adored him. And, was it just her, or did he look a lot taller than he used to be? Bianca leaned in closer, trying to get a better look at him, because she was certainly not creeping on him or anything. As she leaned closer to the window, Bianca felt her center of gravity tip over the gym sign, and she felt everything around around her slow down as she faceplanted onto the ground. Oh no. What if one of his students saw!? Bianca scrambled to her feet, very much used to recovering from falling, and ran around the gym building. Holding onto her breath, she heard the front door of the gym open, and a voice calling out.

            “Hello? Anyone there?” they called. Her face flushed a deep red. His voice even matured as much as his appearance. He really was a young man now. And wow, she could listen to him for hours, but he couldn’t see her like this! Not when she neglected to keep herself in shape and wore her lazy pants. How embarrassed would she have been if he saw her? Bianca scooted away from his voice. He called out again.

            “You’re welcome to join the class anytime,” he called out again, then closing the door. Bianca exhaled. That was a close call. She slumped against the exterior wall of the gym, and caught her breath. That must have been the surprise Professor Juniper brought up. Oh, was it so obvious to everyone that Bianca had a puppy crush on Cheren? She whined as she folded her arms and looked up at the sky. Although, had might not be the correct word. It still seemed as if she had a very weak spot just for him in her heart. But who wouldn’t? Especially with how much he’d grown. He had gone through the total metamorphosis from a naïve Caterpie into a beautiful Butterfree. Standing up, she whined again.

            “And I’m still a Metapod,” Bianca complained out loud, walking away from Cheren’s gym. She held the case with the Pokeballs in front of her, sighing. Well, no need to dwell on that. She saw her surprise, now it was time to focus on Nate and Rosa. But where was a good place to meet them. In front of the Pokemon Center? By the gym? Bianca wandered the city, holding the case. Were they looking for her yet? Was there a place Professor Juniper wanted her to wait. Bianca followed a set of steps close to the outskirts of town, finding a peaceful area overlooking the wilds behind Aspertia. The view was so beautiful; Bianca found herself dumbstruck. This was the right spot, she assured herself. She figured they’d find her themselves, and stared off into the trees and sky.

            Before she knew it, excited footsteps scuffed behind her, and she turned around. Bianca smiled, knowing without a doubt that two of the three kids she saw were Nate and Rosa. A third kid was with them, about the same age, and had a very serious expression. She giggled, knowing just who he reminded her of.

            “Are you Bianca?” Nate asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Bianca nodded, and bowed respectfully.

            “Yes I am! And gosh, isn’t it pretty here?” She looked back to the view, exhaling wistfully. Her attention turned back to Nate, Rosa, and their friend. “I’m looking for a couple people. Do you know Nate and Rosa?” Bianca asked playfully. Nate and Rosa smiled, nodding.

            “That’s us!” Rosa replied, hopping with bursting enthusiasm. Bianca approached them, and held up the case.

            “Nice to meet you! As you know, Professor Juniper contacted you already with a request! Will you help us fill up the Pokedex?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Nate and Rosa cheered.

            “Yes! I’m so ready!” Nate enthused, adjusting his visor. Rosa agreed.

            “I cannot wait to get started! I couldn’t even sleep last night!”

            Bianca’s expression warmed up with nostalgia. She and Hilda were the same way. Except Bianca remembered that she was late to the lab. But she still had that same fire in her eyes. She opened the case for them.

            “Ok then! Ta-daaa! In here is the Pokemon that will be your partner on your journey! There is Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig! Please, take all the time you need!”

            Rosa and Nate didn’t think about it at all. They grabbed separate Pokeballs and held them victoriously in the air. Bianca felt butterflies in their stomach with how excited for them she was. Gosh, she could really see herself in these kids.

            “I picked Snivy!” Rosa bragged.

            “Oh yeah? My Tepig can totally win against your Snivy!” Nate retorted, pointing at her.

            “Wanna bet!?”

            “Okay, okay,” Bianca held up her hands after setting the case down, to calm them down. “Just wait another minute there, I still need to give you your Pokedexes, alright? Here,” Bianca handed them both a Pokedex each. The third kid approached her, and modestly spoke.

            “Hey, can I have a Pokedex too?”

            “Um… I’m sorry, who are you?” Bianca asked, a little embarrassed she didn’t know about a third kid. He stood proudly.

            “My name’s Hugh!” he answered. Bianca shrugged, peering into her messenger bag. Thankfully, an extra Pokedex was packed.

            “Well, good thing I had an extra. Here you go!” She gave him the third Pokedex and proudly looked at the three kids ready for an adventure. Wow, she couldn’t help but see herself form two years ago. Bianca couldn’t wait to see how much they would grow over their adventure.

            “C’mon, I’ll show you guys something,” Bianca started, feeling a warmth in the pit of her heart, “it’s important for budding Pokemon trainers!”

 

            Bianca made a dramatic gesture towards the gym, smiling brilliantly for the trainers, “This is the Pokemon gym! But you may want to train a bit first! This gym leader is very tough!” She flexed, acting goofy for the new trainers. They all laughed, and amped up their excitement. Mumbling to each other about strategies and training, Nate finally shot away from the group to the nearest route.

            “I’m gonna train first!” he called out, running away. Hugh and Rosa chased after him, hollering.

            “That’s not fair!”

            “Wait for me!”

            Bianca waved goodbye to them as they all set foot on their first chapter to becoming Pokemon masters. Or at least, the first chapter of their adventure. She sighed wistfully, wishing she could re-experience traveling Unova one more time. Well, she traveled all the time, but nothing was as new as it once was those fateful two years ago. She felt herself preparing to follow behind, making way to Virbank, but suddenly, a rush of children ran by her without warning. They were all squealing and holding their Pokeballs, ready to play with their friends and train their Pokemon. Bianca held onto her hat, screaming as they stampeded around her. As quickly as it began, it all stopped. She collected her breath. These children sure were off their rockers. She shook her head. How could Cheren handle all these little monsters!?

            “That Cheren…” Bianca whispered between her lips. A voice called out to her from the gym.

            “What about Cheren?” it asked. Bianca froze. Her body turned to none other than Cheren himself, resting his side against the doorframe of the gym with folded arms. Bianca nervously tugged on her big hat to hide into. Her face flushed with heat.

            “Oh wow!” she exclaimed. “H-heh, you haven’t forgotten about me, right?” Bianca asked, anxiously peering at him from under her hat. Cheren grinned at her and shook his head.

            “Bianca, it’s been two years,” he said. Cheren adjusted his tie before walking down the stairs to approach her. His smile grew with each step. Bianca felt herself begin to shake.

            “Wh-what’s up?” Bianca squeaked, now fidgeting with her glasses. Cheren put his hands in his pockets. His eyes looked at the ground for a second, then to her. He seemed bashful.

            “I missed you,” Cheren admitted. A small shrug came from his shoulders, and he made the same pout that he always wore from years before. Bianca let out a giddy laugh, and put her glasses back on her face.

            “M-me, too!” she yelled unnaturally from nervousness. Cheren had a light pink hue on his cheekbones, and let out a hearty laugh.

            “You’ve grown so much, Bianca. And at the same time, you’re the same as I remember.”

            Oh no. That could mean anything.

            “I’m still dorky?” she half-joked, hoping that really wasn’t what he meant. Cheren shook his head and picked a twig off her jacket.

            “You know that’s not what I meant. I meant you’re as genuine and warm as the day we left Nuvema.” Cheren threw the twig onto the ground. “Two traits as admirable as any.”

             Bianca felt herself about to faint. He really grew up in such a short time. Was it from being out of Nuvema for so long? Was it because she hardly grew herself? Bianca felt dizzy from being so close to him, but mustered up courage to speak.

            “And you are as strong and smart as I remember,” she complimented, obviously not up to par with his vocabulary. Cheren’s familiar serious face returned, and he folded his arms.

            “Are you saying I haven’t improved either trait in two years?” Cheren interrogated.

            “Aah! No, that’s not what I meant!” Bianca defended, flailing her arms helplessly. Cheren relaxed his stance and let out another laugh, putting his hands back in his pockets.           

            “Relax, it’s okay. I know what you meant. And it means a lot from you,” he said. His face lit up. “Hey! Why don’t you come with me into the school? Or gym. Gym-school. We can catch up—pick up where we left off. I understand we both get pretty busy, but… you’re here now! What do you say?” Bianca inhaled sharply before nodding her head several times. Cheren appeared to be very pleased. He rested his hand on her shoulder, and walked side-by-side Bianca to the gym. He stood aside to let her in first, like the gentleman he always was. Bianca nodded her head to him in acknowledgement as she stepped inside. The classroom was spotless now, probably because Cheren taught the students to clean after themselves. He was always good about discipline. She sat at one of the desks, placing her messenger bag on the surface. Cheren sat on the desk surface next to her. His smile was as warm as her flushed cheeks, and he curiously folded his arms.

            “Do you want me to teach you?” he asked teasingly. Bianca huffed. With a laugh, Cheren waved off his own comment. “I know, I know. You probably know more about Pokemon than I do. With all the research you must be doing,” he commented. Bianca grinned.

            “Maybe! We ought to have Pokemon Jeopardy to find out!” she challenged him, jumping in her seat. Cheren’s brow raised. With interest, he began to stroke his chin. He still had his ferociously competitive nature, Bianca assumed. He then clenched his fist with determination.

            “I accept your challenge Bianca! Don’t expect to beat me so easily.”

            “Ditto, Cheren!” she stood up, now awfully close to him. He smelled like the pine trees the encircled Aspertia city. But it was then that she really realized how tall he’d grown. Cheren exhaled, and took off her glasses from her face, and observed them.

            “These look an awful lot like mine,” he whispered, then glancing at Bianca. She felt her heart fall upside down. Caught.

            “Y-yeah, they sure do.”

            He put them pack on Bianca’s face. Not once did she notice his content expression falter since she saw him. Bianca looked at her feet.

            “You seem so happy here,” she quietly said. Cheren cocked his head to the side, and shrugged.

            “I suppose I am. It’s a brand-new start after all the training I did in Nacrene City. And you, are you happy working for Professor Juniper?”

            “I think so!” Bianca replied, focusing back on him. “I learn so much everyday, Cheren! I recently discovered non-native species wandering around Unova. The other day, I did boatloads of research on Horseas! They’re cute little Pokemon, that’s for sure!”

            His smile grew the more excited she became. Bianca noticed it herself. It was so reassuring to see how much he actually cared about her happiness. Cheren glanced away, fidgeting with his tie.

            “I’d love to read up on your research. It’d do me well to learn more about non-native Pokemon. Maybe, if you ever get tired of Nuvema… you could maybe… stay here. With me?” he paused. Bianca’s heat rose all the way to he ears. Cheren’s face seemed to turn pink as well. “And help teach the students. Or something. I’m certain they’d love you.”

            “M-me!?” Bianca gasped. “Help teach?!”

            “O-of course,” Cheren stood up straight, attempting to look professional. “You’d be a wonderful addition to my school. My gym.” He cocked his head to the side, peering down at Bianca, who was now totally trembling. Her stomach was doing flips and knots and all sorts of dances. Without warning, Bianca felt her legs go totally weak. In a second, Cheren responded, attempting to catch her but instead falling with her. They fell side-by-side, but Bianca found herself in Cheren’s arms. Her head was way too dizzy to handle the situation. Cheren wiggled to sit up, and her dizzy self lied in his lap. She adjusted her crooked glasses, finally feeling her brain clear up.

            “I’ll have to think about it,” she croaked out. Cheren laughed, patting her head.

            “That’s better than a ‘no’ I guess," Cheren admitted. He quietly let out a sigh. Bianca finally felt completely comfortable with lying on him. It was as if there was no time apart. She closed her eyes, beginning to relax in his lap. The peaceful demeanor between them made it easy for her to wind down. The only uncomfortable element was that his lap wasn't exactly cushioned, but she wasn't about to complain. Cheren softly piped up, being careful to not abruptly change the calm air. "I have a small idea. Would you be up for it?” he benignly stroked her hair, and she glanced up at him. Bianca was feeling a serious case of the butterflies.

            “What is it?”

            “Let’s have a Pokemon Battle. And a bet.” Bianca sat up, facing Cheren. She was barely a foot away from his face. The close proximity had her blush spread across her entire body.           

            “A bet?”

            “Yeah. What would you want If you beat me in a battle? Anything you want. Name it. I’m up for a high-stakes challenge.”

            Bianca desperately wanted to say something corny for her own amusement, and because she was desperately craving something corny. Sadly, she lacked the courage to say ‘a kiss,’ and instead, took an easy cop-out.

            “Okay, if I win, you have to be in a vine with me, and in a video for my vlog as a guest star! Just so you know, I have half a million subscribers,” she bragged, fixing her glasses. Cheren, always being a bit camera shy, looked awfully hesitant about the idea. He cleared his throat, now matching her in redness.

            “Alright, but if I win… you have to go on an… outing with me. And you have to like it.”

            Bianca lit up.

            “You mean like, a date?”

            “I may or may not mean something of the sort.”

            “Oh my _gosh_ , you’re asking me on a date, Cheren!?”

            “ _Only if I win!”_ he defended himself, now making the familiar pouty face. He was as much of a mess as she was, except his efforts for self-composure were fading quickly. “I don’t know, it’s just. I’ve thought about you a lot, and you’re busy a lot, I’m busy a lot, and finally now you’re here—and we’ve been close for so long I just. I don’t know. I don’t see why we shouldn’t try at least once.”

            Bianca inhaled, wanting to embrace him for him revealing his feelings. Or, some of them. She figured he kept the explanation minimal to make it less embarrassing for himself but… it was music to her ears. To think he thought about her so much… Bianca couldn’t even fathom it. But for now, she just had to play along as if she wasn’t ecstatic to hear this. Gosh, that was hard. She stuck her hand out for him to shake, trembling.

            “It’s a deal,” she said adamantly. As Cheren held her hand, she pulled him in for a quick kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and one that was long overdue. Immediately, Bianca scrambled to the arena, and called out behind her.

            “I’ll race you!”

            Cheren, dumbfounded as he sat on the floor, but overridden with happiness, dashed right after her.

            “Okay, but you’re going to lose!”

 

            Two years is really quite some time, but no amount of time can decay a bond between people in love.


End file.
